Characters of Poems
by Psychomanaic
Summary: A series of poems with each chapter a poem of someone. Seven for the terrible duo: Trunks and Goten!
1. Poem 1: Goku's Nimbus

**Claimer**: I own this poem, so buzz off.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own DBZ.

A/N: I'm trying my own set of poems in the DBZ world.

**Goku's Nimbus**

A floating cloud upon a gray sky,

Its color yellow coming high,

It's my little wonder of magic,

But not a hand chosen pick.

Nimbus is its name,

And flying is its game.

It helps me when I need it,

Using incredible wit.

I'll never give up Nimbus for all I'm worth,

Even if Vegeta hates my mirth.

My little cloud of floating wonder

I to it will never sunder...

To the end of my days.


	2. Poem 2: Gohan

**Claimer**: I own this poem, so leave me alone.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own DBZ.

A/N: Poem 2.

**Gohan the Smart**

I'm not a normal child,

No trivia mild.

Give me any problem

I'll sow it in a hem.

A wiz kid smart,

Always strong at heart,

You couldn't beat me

If that you would only see.

Strong in strength like my father was,

Care-free as he always does,

I take after him a lot,

To every cell and dot.

And it's all thanks to you dad!


	3. Poem 3: Vegeta's Hate

**Claimer**: I own this poem, so don't bother me.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own DBZ.

A/N: Poem 3's up!

**Vegeta's Hate**

I hate Kakarot,

His power over I sought.

He was stronger than me,

Something I could not see.

I fought for power and strength,

Saying to myself I was never safe.

Until family caught up to this Saiyan,

And I had to stop fighting like a man.

I guess I'll always be a fighter,

Even if Kakarot is mightier.

But the fight I will love and like,

To beat him, the little tyke.

I will be stronger than you one day, Kakarot.


	4. Poem 4: Future Trunks

**Claimer**: I own this poem, so yeah...

**Disclaimer**: Don't own DBZ.

A/N: Wow... I'm at number 4...

**Future Trunks**

I had slew Frieza with my sword,

And he said he was with me bored.

I came from the future,

Knowing what would happen in it for sure.

I may seem only like a child,

But let me tell you I'm not mild.

I do only what I think is right,

Even if they say it's wrong in other's sight.

Okay, yeah, the girls think I'm hot,

But I don't really care or not.

I'm just glad to fight for good,

And I will, always should.

Dad, I'm proud to be your son.


	5. Poem 5: Krillen

**Claimer**: I own this poem, so quit trying to steal it...

**Disclaimer**: Don't own DBZ.

A/N: Alright, don't know how many more is up, but here's number 5.

**Krillen, Tough Guy**

I'm always the short one,

Always the first to run

From a fight too big for me

You know everyone sees.

I don't think it's fair,

I'm importantly rare,

It's not right to be the weakest

And not the very best.

At least I made most of my life,

It didn't take much strife.

I'll be Goku's best friend

Till the very end.

I'll always be there when you call, Goku.


	6. Poem 6: PoemHating Piccolo

**Claimer**: I own this poem, so don't try anything funny...

**Disclaimer**: Don't own DBZ.

**Piccolo**

You want a poem, don't you?

That's something I don't do.

You can't boss me around

And if you do your face will be in the ground.

I'm sick and tired of people like you

Bossing others around at what to do.

You need a lesson or two in authority,

Respect too is due from you to me.

Damn, you actually got me to write,

This stupid poem and do it right.

You wish you hadn't of done that,

You little creepy rat.

I'm not putting up with you anymore.


	7. Poem 7: The Terrible Chibi Duo

**Claimer**: I own this poem, so don't steal it or else...

**Disclaimer**: Don't own DBZ.

**Goten and Trunks**

Goten's here in the house and home!

So is Trunks who's cool and comb!

But that doesn't rhyme Trunks!

Yeah it does! Dad gets drunk!

Trunks stop it! You aren't doing it right!

Goten, you stop it! I'm doing it on sight.

What does that mean, friend?

It means nothing to the end.

Oh... it really does? You mean it?

No, Goten, you idiot, just sit.

Okay, I'll sit like daddy can!

Yeah, well my dad's the man.

Goten says daddy I love you!

Trunks says my dad can do anything yours can do!


End file.
